


Just Shut Up And Listen

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Raph's p.o.v. of the whole April/Mikey thing as he has a talk with his brother Donatello. And during the talk alot is said, and not said.





	Just Shut Up And Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMNT! And hope you guys enjoy the story. I'll be updating my TMNT multi-chapters soon. It's a list of them LOL

* * *

 

“You an idiot.”

“What?” Don blinked at Raph, but he only snorted. Taking a chair as he took a seat as though he owned the place.

Raph wasn’t sure what Don’s question belonged to, it could be for what he said or his brother trying to understand how he got in the lab. Later, he’d have to thank Casey for the lessons on picking complicated locks, but for now, he knew not to let Don have the upper hand even for the moment.

The lab was Don’s castle, and his little brother could be a scary S.O.B in it if he let him.

“You’re an idiot,” Raph repeated it, this time in a mocking formal tone as he watched those brow ridges furrow.

“Who are you cal-”

“Ya got us all worried, and Mikey feels like he kicked ya dog. So if that’s what ya grand plan has been these last few months then congrats. “

“Wasn’t Leo enough…” He sighed.

“Nope, I need my say too.”

“And let me guess, you think I'm an idiot.”

“Yep.”  


“You don’t get it…” Don mumbled, turning from him in a way that made Raph want to shake his little brother. He took a deep breath and then another, reminding himself to focus his temper elsewhere as gritted his teeth then slowly release another breath.  

It was a slow reminder to himself that Don didn’t know as he gave his brother a long look and forced the purple-masked turtle to turn around.

“What are you doi-”

 

“Just shut up and listen.” He glared daring Don to say another word with his eyes. “So, get this, years ago this guy meets this other guy, right?” Raph didn’t bother waiting for a response as he continued. “Anyway, so he meets him, and at first they can’t stand each other, but after a while, he can feel that this dude is pretty cool. More time flies and he finds out this dude is a lot like him but not, and they work great together.”

“Okay but I don’t get the point o-“

“I’m gettin to it…” Raph snorted and breathed out, looking away. His nerves were starting, and he really didn’t want to tell this story.  “But yeah, they work great together. But shit happens and one day while in the middle of nowhere the guy starts…getting along with someone else just as much as the guy did him. So, then he’s wondering if maybe, this dude and him were only friends because one thing. But that idea sucks…”

 

Raph glanced over and could see the slow realization coming over Don’s face, but he tried to ignore it so he could finish. “So…uh…it was bad enough when the guy was already crazy over some girl but now he’s cool with this dude too, so then now the other guy feels alone and….and…”

Raph swallowed harshly, putting a hand on his face, “Damn it…”

“Raph….”

“Don’t bother sayin’ it…” Raph already knew that wasn’t on purpose, but Don’s and Casey’s bonding session had still hurt.

“But I…I never even knew you felt that way. Casey and I would never be like you two. And no one is trying to steal Casey from…. you…Oh my God...” Don mumbled, and Raph watched him covered his face. “I am an idiot…”

“Yep, but we love ya anyway,” Raph smirked.

“I’m not trying to worry you guys, but it just sucks because…”

“Cuz not only did ya lose ‘em, but it’s to ya brother. And ya supposed to be happy for ‘em, but it’s kinda hard when you wanted that person to be happy with you.” He really did get it, he had to watch Casey and April for years and then Casey and Don just being buddies.

“Yeah…” Don looked away again, but Raph refused to allow it.

“Leo’s right though…jus talk to us. We got ya back. Mikey too.” Raph sat up in the chair and slowly reached over letting a hand reach his brother’s arm.

“Thanks.”

The slow smile came, and Raph felt they finally reached him. Though he knew a big part of it was Leo, who got Don to at least stop saying that it didn’t matter. This talking thing wasn’t his forte, but leaving his brothers hurting wasn’t something Raph could do and right now things felt off.

 

“I need to talk to Mikey!”  

 

“Ya do.” Raph moved his hand and watched as Don got up quickly, heading towards the door. Slowly he stood himself and pushed down the rush of emotions that were coming from having told Don all that information from earlier. He followed behind his brother and was surprised at the sudden stop.

“Raph, um…”

“Don’t tell me ya changed ya mind…” Raph folded his arms, feeling his temper starting to control him again. His brothers always seemed to test his control, without ever trying to, unless it was Mikey who did try to test his control.

 

“No, not that…” Don started rubbing the back of his neck, and Raph’s brow ridge rose at his younger brother. “It’s about Casey…”

“What bout him?”

“I think you should tell him how you feel…”

It felt like ice water had been doused on him and he stared at his brother wide eyed as Raph looked away, the urge to hold himself came, and he fought it desperately.

“No.” It was a quiet answer from him, and he could see Don’s mouth open. “I said no.” He repeated it with a snarl as he watched Don frown at him.

“It…was just a suggestion…”

“Yeah…” Raph mumbled, watching Don go as he slowly took a breath and leaned against the wall. He was already feeling horrible for his reaction, but later he’d do something for his younger brother to make up for it. He knew Don was only trying to help, but as Raph looked over his own hand, it only fueled him further to make him and Mona work.

_Ratha have him as a best friend than lose him completely..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> And I love Raph/Casey.


End file.
